


Hold me.

by Ilovegrapes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Hand Jobs, Lots of it, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: He woke up by the sound of the doorbell ringing, confused and slightly disoriented. It was about 2 am and he’d fallen asleep on the couch watching animal planet. He stood up, stretching his aching limbs and neck, and made his way to answer the door, clay following him swiftly. Who would be at his door at this hour? He started to worry, his mind playing 10 different scenarios from the short distance between his couch and the door. However his mind went to a halt as he opened it revealing the last person he had expected to be behind it.“Del” He said trying to hide his surprise. “It’s really late, what are you doing here?”Or, Dele turns up to Eric's doorstep at 2 am in dier need of some comfort. (See what I did there)





	Hold me.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't edited this yet so there might be some mistakes in it so I'm sorry for that. I'll get to it the first thing in the morning, I promise!!! But anyways here you go some comfort DeleDier<3333

He woke up by the sound of the doorbell ringing, confused and slightly disoriented. It was about 2 am and he’d fallen asleep on the couch watching animal planet. He stood up, stretching his aching limbs and neck, and made his way to answer the door, clay following him swiftly. Who would be at his door at this hour? He started to worry, his mind playing 10 different scenarios from the short distance between his couch and the door. However his mind went to a halt as he opened it revealing the last person he had expected to be behind it.

“Del” He said trying to hide his surprise. “It’s really late, what are you doing here?”

“Sorry, I was just in the neighbourhood and erm- I don’t know I thought I’d come over” Dele tried to shrug it off like it was the most normal thing ever, like coming over to Eric’s place at 2 am on a week day was a regular occurance between the two men.

“You alright?” 

“Yeah”

He didn’t look alright, Eric knew he was lying but he didn’t press him on it. Not because he didn’t want too or care but because he knew that wasn’t what Dele needed at that moment. It wasn’t the reason he was there. 

The boy only had a sweatshirt on, the sleeves pulled over his knuckles, crossed and tucked into his sides, his lips were blue from the freezing wind. 

“Get in, it’s freezing Del. Where’s your car?” Eric said urging the boy to get inside.

“I walked”

“Fucking hell, you’re shaking c’mere” Eric said in disbelief pulling Dele into a tight hug. The door slammed shut behind them and he could instantly feel Dele’s muscles relax into him. His hands finding their way to Eric’s sides, slipping underneath his t-shirt. Cold fingertips resting on his hip bones. The familiar feeling making Eric not ever want to let go.

“I’ll run you a bath” He whispered.

“No, it’s alright”

“I’m running you a bath Del” Eric repeated like he wasn’t asking a question, because he really hadn’t been. The man was freezing cold and shaking in his arms, he really had no say in this whatsoever. 

He led Dele to the bathroom where he prepared the boy’s bath. The steam from the water heating up the room quickly, bringing back some colour to Dele’s lips and cheeks. He went out and retrieved some towels as well as poured Dele a cup of tea.

He didn’t know what had brought Dele to his doorstep, he didn’t need to know. He wanted to but that wasn’t a priority. There was a reason he’d come to him, Dele needed him and Eric would always be there for the boy no matter what. No questions asked. He was worried, of course he was, the boy had walked all the way to his house in the middle of night. There was clearly something going on.  


“I’ve put the towel and the tea over there, just shout if you need anything else, I’ll leave the door open” Eric said after he’d put down the stuff he’d been holding. Dele was standing in his boxers almost ready to get in the bath. The boy looked back at him giving him a small nod.

“Eric” Dele called out just as Eric was about to leave the room. “Thank you” He said with a warm smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

Eric started preparing the spare bedroom before realising what he was doing. Dele would want to sleep next to him and not alone. It had been so long Eric had almost forgot Dele’s little routine. He remember years ago when he’d told him, _ ‘Eric if you don’t buy a new bed in the spare room I’m just going sleep in your bed every time I’m here, okay?’ _Complaining about how uncomfortable the bed in the spare bedroom was. Eric chuckled as he looked back on the memory. He’d held up to his promise, Dele had slept in his bed every time he would stay over, sometimes he even slept in his bed in hotel rooms, which made should’ve made no sense but it did because it had become their little routine. 

Eric realized that it had just been one big excuse to have Eric close to him, to cuddle into his side at night. It hadn’t bothered Eric though, not in the slightest, in fact he sometimes missed the nights Dele would crawl to his side. The time when it hadn’t been as complicated.

Eric tucked himself in and pulled up one of the books he was currently reading waiting for Dele to finish up. He was so lost in the book 20 minutes or so later he hadn’t noticed Dele standing by the doorframe watching him. He was leaning against it, towel wrapped around his lean waist, eyes looking fondly over at the older man.

“Shit you scared me” Eric said as he realized Dele was there.

“Sorry” Dele said with a smile, slowly making his way towards the bed.

“What are you reading?”

“You’re not going to make fun of me for it?” Eric looked up at the boy who now had his back to him. He was completely naked and putting on a pair of white calvin klein’s that Eric had given him. Eric felt something in him awaken, his eyes wandered Dele’s body getting lost in memories of what they used to have. 

  
“No” Dele turned back and looked at him. Eric quickly tried to divert his gaze trying to not make it too obvious he’d been staring.

“Wow something really must be wrong then” Eric replied which earned him a small chuckle from the younger boy.

Dele made his way under the covers, resting his cheek on his pillow. Body facing Eric, he laid to his side. Eric did the same, he put the book down and turned off the warm light that had been illuminating the dark room. He pulled his t-shirt off and rested his cheek against the fluffy pillow. Dele’s face only inches away from his. Eric brought his hand up, tracing the boys beautiful sharp features with his thumb. Watching the way Dele’s eyes fluttered at the contact.

“You haven’t asked” Dele whispered in the quiet space between them.

“I don’t need to”

“But I want you too”

“Tell me what’s wrong Del”

Dele took a deep breath in, diverting his gaze away from him and Eric could sense that he was nervous or maybe scared. Most likely a mixture of both. Eric moved his thumb up and down his cheek in a soothing fashion.

“You know you can tell me anything Del”

“I’ve just- I’ve missed you. So fucking much. God I’m such a loser” He let out a nervous chuckle, still trying to avoid Eric’s gaze. Dele bit his lower lip nervously and continued. “I know we said that we needed boundaries and space but I just need you Eric” His voice became shakier and Eric could see his eyes starting to water. He took a moment trying to compose himself, finally looking into Eric’s eyes. “I know that’s selfish, I know I just- sometimes I miss the days we would hang out all day and night, until you would get sick of me and beg me to go home” He said, a smile forming on Dele’s lips as he thought back to all the night’s they’d spent like this.

Dele was the one who said he’d needed space. It had been a while back, during the period they’d been getting closer, the period where lines had been crossed and friendship had been tested. They hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each other in the beginning. They’d spend every day and every night with each other. Going into training in seperate cars and times to avoid suspicion. It hadn’t really worked, Jan had figured it out pretty much instantly.

After that period and after Dele had said he’d needed space, they’d still fuck on occasion. Finding themselves in each others beds after a win or after failed tinder dates. They weren’t a thing and Eric had known that but the jealousy had got to him. His feelings got in the way, he hadn’t been able to keep it casual. Dele had been so much more to him than a casual fuck. So there’s where the boundaries had come into place. Eric had told Dele that they needed boundaries and that the whole fuck buddy thing wasn’t going to work. And they’d both really tried to go back to being friends, but it wasn’t like before. 

Dele could always come to him and he could alway go to Dele, they would always be there for each other no matter what happened. They were still best friends, in their strange fucked up way. And sometimes, sometimes they would even have moments that would feel like the old days, flashes of normality.

“Yeah” Eric smiled back, not really knowing how to respond. He had so much to say but he didn’t know where to start. 

Dele brought his hand up to Eric’s chin, fingers playing with his stubble.

“I love you Eric, I hope you know that. No matter what okay? I’ll always love you” Dele looked him in the eyes and said with sincerity. His voice shaky and unsteady, becoming emotional. 

“Hey, I know Del, I know. I love you too” Eric said threading his fingers into the man’s thick curls. 

He knew how much the boy loved him, he knew because Eric loved Dele just as much. It was the kind of love that makes you go crazy, the kind that hurt, the kind of love that makes you walk twenty minutes in the freezing cold just to get to your best friend’s house. Eric knew because the amount of times he’d almost done it, the amount of times he’d taken long night dog walks only to end up at Dele’s house were too many to count. He would always love Dele, he knew that for a fact.

“Can I kiss you?” Dele whispered.

“Yeah”

Dele moved closer to him, closing the small gap between them. Lips connecting for the first time since that night in Madrid. It started out slow, their lips moving in a familiar dance and taking their time to familiarize themselves again with each other. It was Eric who deepend it, licking into the boy’s mouth and Dele not putting up an ounce of resistance, falling back against the pillow, back against the mattress as Eric moved his body on top of him. Their breathing sped up as their tongues moved eagerly against each other. Dele’s lips tasting as sweet as he remembers them too. 

Eric felt Dele’s hips move up against him and he could feel the boy’s hardness against him. It never took much to get Dele going, on another day he would’ve teased him for it but not this one. Eric spread the boy’s thighs with his own, settling himself in between. 

Eric kissed down Dele’s jaw before kissing a trail down from his neck to his lower stomach. Leaving light marks on the younger man’s neck, collarbone and hipbone. Dele’s breathing became heavier the lower he got, a hand coming up to rest on Eric’s cheek. Eric stopped as he reached the waistband of his boxers. His eyes flickered up at Dele, who was staring back down at him, before he hooked his fingers underneath the material. Dele gave him a quick nod, raising his hips slightly, allowing Eric slide the boxers off with ease.

He looked at the man’s hard cock with hunger, it had been a while since they’d done this, and _ god _ had he missed it. He kissed around the boy’s inner thighs, hearing the man whine above him, watching the way his cock jumped in anticipation. Dele’s hand found it’s way to the back of Eric’s head, encouraging him closer to his leaking hardness. Eric however, took his time, kissing, sucking and biting the skin around the boy’s length. He watched Dele, who was trying to keep his needy whines in. His head was thrown back against the pillow and his thighs were spread apart. 

Eric finally took the boy in his mouth, making out with the tip, tasting every last drop of pre-come, before swallowing him down. His lips wrapped around the throbbing length, the familiar stretch of Dele’s cock in his mouth awakened something in him. Dele’s fingertips grazed his short hairs trying to grab on to anything as Eric started bobbing his head up and down. The small moans that were escaping Dele’s mouth spurred him on even more. 

He wrapped one hand around Dele’s base, surrounding the boy completely. Twisting and turning as he slurped around Dele’s dick. He looked up at the boy above him whose mind was gone in pleasure. Eric’s brought his free hand up Dele’s body and started playing with the boy’s sensitive nipples, just the way Dele liked it. He rolled and pinched his nipples between his fingertips making Dele moan in pleasure.

“Oh fuck” The boy moaned quietly, hips slightly raising themselves of the bed in a repeated motion. Eric let the boy meet his bobbs, relaxing his jaw, allowing Dele to fuck into his mouth. The boy was gentle, the lack of energy showing. Eric pushed Dele’s hips back against the bed, wanting to take him down fully. He popped his mouth off, and licked his cock from base to tip before taking every inch of him in. 

Dele’s eyes were on him, looking on in fascination, his eyes half open in a daze. Eric locked eyes with him as he moved up and down his gorgeous length. Eric felt himself grow harder in his own boxers, the feeling of Dele’s cock in his mouth along with the noise he was drawing from the man above him was proving to be too much. Dele pushed Eric’s head down and his leg’s started to shake and Eric knew instantly that the boy was close. Eric started moving faster, his rhythm becoming more and more erratic. Dele’s moans became louder as Eric chased his orgasm with his mouth.

Dele came within a good few minutes, shooting his load into Eric’s mouth with Eric willingly swallowing down every last drop. Not letting anything go to waste, licking his slit clean afterwards, he tasted incredible. He kissed his way up Dele’s body again, this time meeting his lips. Planting a sweet long kiss before he lay himself down beside him. 

He looked at Dele who was still coming down from the high of his orgasm. His chest rising and falling heavy with one arm thrown over his eyes. His beautiful sharp features illuminated by the street lights and soft night sky glow. 

“Forgot how good you were at that” Dele breathed, a small smile forming his lips. He removed his arm from his eyes and turned to his side facing Eric. Eric did the same, moving a bit closer to the man. Dele brought a hand up, cupping his cheek gently, thumb moving in a soothing pattern across his cheekbone.

“Thanks” Eric whispered taking Dele’s hand that was on his cheek bringing it to his lips, leaving a kiss on his palm.

“You’re so good to me Dier” Dele muttered with a smile, a callback to the old days. The old Dele and Eric. 

Eric couldn’t help but kiss the boy again. He connected their lips in a gentle kiss. Their lips and tongues moving together in a dance. The wonderful taste of Dele still in his mouth. This time it was Dele who deepend the kiss and he didn’t put up any resistance, letting the man take control. 

Dele slid his hand down his body, snaking it underneath the waistband of his boxers. He took Eric into his hand, fingers closing tightly around his length. He felt Dele smile against his lips as Eric’s breath hitched at the feeling of his fist closing around him. He slowly started moving his hand up and down Eric’s length and Eric couldn’t help but let out a low moan. Dele caught it with his mouth, lips hungry and biting his lower lip, just the way Eric liked it. Dele’s kisses were feisty and they felt even better as Dele’s fist worked him undone.

“God, you’re so big” Dele whispered, his voice sounding incredibly filthy, making his cock twitch in the boy’s hand.

“Fuck”

Eric let out an unsteady breath, trying to compose himself. Dele knew exactly what he was doing, he knew the exact words to say to make Eric fall apart.

“I think about you, about your cock every night” Dele continued, the grip around his cock never loosening, it was just his movements that speeding up.

“More” Eric moaned in a low husky tone.

“I think about you fucking me Eric. _ God, _ I’ve missed having you inside me”

Dele slid his thumb over his slit, rubbing the pre-come all over the sensitive head. Eric closed his eyes and let the pleasure take over. Dele sending him closer and closer over the edge with each word that came out of those wonderful lips of his.

“No one fucks me like you do Dier, no one”

The way he twisted his wrist made Eric’s thighs shake. The way he stroked his cock expertly, knowing exactly where to rub and when to twist. How his eyes never left Eric’s and how his movements sped up reducing Eric to a moaning mess.

“Del-”

“You close?” Dele asked in a hushed tone, his free hand coming up to rest on Eric’s cheek.

All Eric could do was nod, his mouth not able to for any kind of sentence. Dele pressed their foreheads together, lips millimeters away from touching. He could feel Dele’s warm breath on his skin, the sound of skin being worked on together with a rustling of sheets filled up the room along with Eric’s unsteady breaths. 

Dele stroked him for about a minute or so before Eric was shooting his load into Dele’s fist. He came hard, the hardest he’d cum in a long while. Dele worked him through his orgasm, movements never stopping. Eric swore, his hips thrusting up to meet Dele’s fist, thighs shaking and eyes glued shut.

They laid there in silence as Eric tried to calm himself down. Dele’s fingers leaving soothing scratches at the short hairs on the back of his neck, slowly moving their way to trace Eric’s features.

“I never wanted this to stop Eric” Dele whispered, when Eric had come down from his high. “And I don’t just mean the sex. Because it was so much more than that” He admitted. “I guess- I don’t know I was scared”

“Of what?” Eric asked. 

“Of how much I cared about you, of the fact that I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I was falling in love with you Eric, and that scared me” Dele said, his eyes diverting again. “It still does”

“You were falling for me?”

It wasn’t the fact that he hadn’t known, of course he knew Dele had feelings for him. It was the fact that he had never heard Dele actually say those words out loud, he’d never heard him admit it.

“Yeah”

“Del-” Eric moved up to rest on his elbow, looking down at the boy beside him who was now staring at a spot in the ceiling.

“Look you don’t have to say anything” Dele said looking over at Eric and he could see the insecure boy from four years ago in his eyes. “I just wanted you to know”

“Dele I know, I’ve always known”

“Really?”

“Yes really”

He’d admitted his feelings for Dele a while back, when Dele had told him he’d needed space. Eric told him he was in love with him. Dele hadn’t said anything, he’d told him he was seeing someone, a girl. That should’ve been the end, and it probably would’ve been if Eric hadn’t loved Dele so much and if he hadn’t suspected Dele loved him back.

“Fuck" Dele exhaled “I’m sorry Eric, I was such a prick” 

“Yeah a bit” Eric bit back a smile, leaning down to catch the boys lips. “Apology accepted Delboy” Eric mumbled against the younger boy’s lips.

He knew this wouldn’t fix thing, he knew that this wouldn’t automatically bring everything back to normal, to how they were, but it was a start. 

“What does this mean?”

“I don’t know but, we’ll figure it out okay?” Eric said between kisses.

“Okay”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this, please tell me what you thought and if you enjoyed it. I'm tempted to write about the night in madrid but I still don't think I've gotten over the final, oh well :( Also yes I know I haven't updated Porto. in a while, and I'm so sorry to those who are waiting but I'm having some writers block on that story, but I'm slowly getting to it<3


End file.
